


Slumber Party

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula knows that Ty Lee has a crush - and she's desperate to know who it's on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

"Out with it, Ty Lee!" Azula cried, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "I _order_ you to tell me what boy you like."

"I don't think this is how sleepovers are supposed to work," Mai murmured vaguely.

Azula glared over her shoulder. "Shut up, Mai."

"Fine." Mai crossed her arms disinterestedly.

"Who is it, Ty Lee?" Azula repeated. Ty Lee shrank back from the princess's gaze. "I'll make sure he returns your feelings," Azula continued ominously.

"I don't —" Ty Lee began.

"Of course you like someone, Ty Lee," Azula said coldly. "Even if he's — oh." She stopped herself. "Is it a girl? Well, no matter. I can take on a woman just as well as a man."

Ty Lee remained tight-lipped: literally, as she pressed her lips together in a show of defiance. "Just tell her," Mai said blandly. "She'll find out anyway."

Azula's eyes glowed as she turned to face the older girl. "You know who our Ty Lee's in love with?" she prompted, her tone frighteningly measured. Ty Lee frantically gestured behind Azula's back, waving her arms and pressing a finger to her lips in an attempt to persuade Mai to remain silent.

"It's Zuko," Mai said carelessly. Ty Lee deflated, her shoulders falling and a blush blooming on her chheks. _What will Azula say?_ she wondered in a panic.

She had a moment to wait before she found out, as at first Azula simply sat in silence. Then, incredibly, she began to laugh. "Oh, Mai," she croaked, "I admit you nearly had me." She sobered instantly. "Who is it really?"

Mai looked disconcerted. "Zuko," she repeated.

Azula frowned. "Oh." She spun back to face Ty Lee. "Is this true?" she demanded.

"Um... yeah," Ty Lee squeaked.

"Well." Azula cleared her throat. "You'd be better for him than that Bei Fong girl." She stopped, as if expecting a response.

"Thank you?" Ty Lee said meekly.

Azula seemed pleased. "You're very welcome, Ty Lee," she replied, not realizing the awkwardness of her formality. "Just don't play with him, got it? At least, not without my input." She chuckled evilly. _Well, big brother_ , she thought, _I hope you don't mind dating Ty Lee. I'll personally ensure that you do. Oh, I'll have so much wonderful power over you!_


End file.
